1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to prosthetic hearing devices, and more particularly, to an implantable universal docking station for prosthetic hearing devices.
2. Related Art
There are two basic types of hearing loss: sensorineural and conductive hearing loss. Sensorineural hearing loss results from damage to the inner ear or to the nerve pathways from the inner ear to the brain. The majority of human sensorineural hearing loss is caused by abnormalities or damage to the hair cells in the cochlea. Hair cells in the cochlea are the sensory receptors that transduce sound to nerve impulses. Acoustic hearing aids may be appropriate for those who suffer from mild to moderate sensorineural hearing loss. In cases of severe or profound sensorineural hearing loss, a cochlear implant may be the appropriate choice. Cochlear implants bypass the hair cells in the cochlea and directly stimulate the auditory nerve fibers in the cochlea. Stimulation of the auditory nerve fibers creates the sensation of hearing in the recipient.
Conductive hearing loss occurs when there is a problem with the conduction of sound from the external or middle ear to the inner ear. This type of hearing loss may be caused by disease or trauma that interferes with the motion of the ossicles, the three bones of the middle ear that conduct sound to the cochlea. It may also be caused by a failure of the tympanic membrane to vibrate in response to sound channeled from the outer ear through the middle ear. Conductive hearing loss are traditionally treated by acoustic hearing aids and middle ear implants.
Still other individuals suffer from mixed hearing losses, that is, conductive hearing loss in conjunction with sensorineural hearing. In other words, there may be damage in the outer or middle ear and the inner ear (cochlea) or auditory nerve.
While many individuals suffering from conductive hearing loss often use acoustic hearing aids, such hearing aids may not be suitable for certain individuals, such as those suffering from chronic ear infections or from single-sided deafness. An alternative treatment is the use of bone conduction hearing prostheses.
Bone conduction hearing prostheses utilize an individual's bone to transmit acoustic signals to the cochlea. Generally, most bone conduction hearing prostheses function by converting a received sound signal into vibration. This vibration is then transferred to the individual's bone. This skull vibration results in motion of the fluid of the cochlea, thereby stimulating the cochlear hair cells and causing the perception of sound in the recipient.